the_roleplaying_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Darius Whitemane
'' "Roar with Furor, Rule with Iron." ''-Words of house Whitemane. Darius Whitemane, also called "The Soulripper", was the last King of New Gilneas before it's fall under his reign. After his exile, he was shipwrecked on the shores of Pandaria and shortly after corrupted by the Sha. Biography 'Early Life' Darius Grew up in the city of Gilneas where he spent most of his early days. He was always trying to find something exciting to do, wanting to become an adventurer. His own father, Robert Whitemane, taught him how to skillfully wield a blade at young age, altough he had few uses for it behind the Greymane wall. When the worgen curse appeared, it changed Darius' life forever. Robert, his father, lost his life to the mindless worgen trying to give Darius and his Mother Elizabeth enough time to escape. Darius saw his own father being shred to pieces and believes he could have saved him to this very day. He ran togheter with his mother over one of Gilneas' bridges. Being surrounded they jumped off the bridge seeing it was the only option. Unfortunately, his mother was impaled on one of the sharp rocks below, and he didn't even have time to retrieve her. Crawling ashore, he noticed he had been bitten by one of the worgen, there was already hair growing around the wound. He was infected. After a while he became a feral worgen himself, but luckily Krennan Aranas had developed a cure at this time, making Darius one of the first test subjects. Darius wanted to leave Gilneas immediately, and with the help of a mage got teleported into the town of Pyrewood. He heard of the Kingdom of Lordaeron before, it was supposedly the shining gem of the Alliance. But little did he know that the third war had begun outside of the safe walls of Gilneas. 'Becoming a Death Knight' After arriving in Lordaeron he was not met by happy folk or marvelous architecture, but with death and suffering. There were no noble knights there. Only mindless undead. Darius was in shock, he did not understand. Soon, he was spotted by a man on a horse who was riding by. At first he thought this was a knight who set out to help him, but as the man came closer he saw that he was pale and had a gaze full of hate. An unholy aura could be felt around the mysterious man, who was looking at Darius with what seemed to be interest. And then, he spoke "You will make a worthy death knight, beast." as he sapped the very life force away from Darius. This is how he died. No honorable combat. No loved ones nearby. No famous last words. His right to live was taken away from him in an instant. He fell to the ground as he felt his heart stop and saw only darkness before him. And yet, he woke up. Changed. He didn't feel grief. He felt nothing besides an unexplainable will to serve. To serve the Lich King. He was an experiment. One of the, if not the first Worgen death knight. A wolf on two legs driven by not only his feral bloodlust, but also an undying resolve. He fought for the scourge, and he fought well. He quickly ascended the ranks of the scourge. They called him an ironclad beast. A predator. He could track down his pray, kill them before they even saw him and then regenerate by consuming their blood. Infact, he did so well that he was transferred to Northrend, into the Forge of Souls. There Bronjahm, the godfather of souls himself named him The Soulripper. "I give you the power to bring suffering beyond a mortals life. I give you the power to use the very essence of your foes to empower yourself. For every soul you collect, you come closer to sating your everlasting hunger." ''-Bronjahm to Darius during his promotion. 'Breaking Free' Memories of his past started coming back to him during the Lich Kings moments of weakness. He remembered his father who was torn to shreds. He saw images of his mother impaled on a rock, with blood flowing into the river below. He remember his sweetheart from days of old. For the first time for a long time, he could feel something. He felt Anger, Sorrow and Grief. At this time, champions had come for Arthas head. Raiding the Icecrown Citadel and weakening the Lich King's grasp. Soon the Forge of Souls was breached, and after Bronjahm fell, Darius saw his oppurtunity. He tapped into the Forge's soul reserve and unleashed a blast of extreme power with all of its might, disintegrating the group of champions. He then ran. Ran as far as he could. He would never return to that cursed place again. He had to get home. He had to get back to Gilneas. '''Currently' Darius' grief and anger after his exile led to him being corrupted by the Sha, whom he began to consider his masters during a period of madness. After a near death expierence at the hands of the paladin Hadvar Stonemason and a shaman by the name of Azaam he regained his free will, but continues to use Sha power for his own gain, roaming the lands of Pandaria with mysterious goals. Trivia •Darius Whitemane is the oldest still active character in the guild. •Darius is also the middle name of the character's creator, who only realized this after the character's his creation. Category:Characters Category:Human